Hearts locked
by DarkYamiAngel
Summary: Letters meant for him but which he didn't receive in time. All wrapped with a ribbon and put away into a box. Letters who were never meant to be send . All of them Derek Shepard founds , when his best friend Mark Sloan is caught into a accident .
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary:_**Letters meant for him but which he didn't receive in time. All wrapped with a ribbon and put away into a box. Letters who were never meant to be send . All of them Derek Shepard founds , when his best friend Mark Sloan is caught into a accident .

* * *

**_24 September__ 2007_  
**

**_Hello Derek!_**

_Once again I am writing to you! Hell , I don't even know of I am still doing this even if I did it a million times in the past , and It didn't work . Look , the deal is that I can get you out from my head. True , you might believe now that I am a little crazy ... Heck , you'll surely believe that I had gotten insane! Maybe I did ?! I dunno! Maybe been so close to you all this time made me pass over the edge , made me cross the line with no coming back . I know this ! I am doomed! I can fell it with every fiber of my all body , but I cannot stop to imagine ... to imagine you every night . Your scent drivers me crazy , your touch wants me to just melt on the stop and just fade away into nothingness .  
_

_What can I mean with this ?! Well ... Here I go ! I am in love with you . Yes , you've heard it good! I know that now, you'll made a face like " WHAT THE HECK IS HE TALKING ABOUT ?! " . I cannot stop myself Derek! I can't stop my heart to arch at the thought of Meredith been into your bed when I should had been the one with you every night. Derek , please ... Please, do not push me away ! My only consolation now is your friendship , the friendship that I had ruined thanks to one drunk night. A night in which I let my weakness to come to the surface . Oh Derek , only if you knew of how much I would had given for you to be Addison . But you weren't ... I know this! Your a man , I am a man and this cannot be true even if I desire it with all my heart.  
_

_Derek , I hope that if letter reaches you someday , that you'll find the power into your heart to forgive me and don't push me away .  
_

_Your every faithful ~  
_

_Mark .  
_

* * *

Derek groaned loudly, in annoyance folding the piece of paper into his fist . _How dare he ?! How dare he hides all this for him and now simply go ahead and get himself into a car accident ?! . _Dr. Derek Shepard is a neurosurgeon with quite a good experience in reading and working with peoples mind and acts ,but he had never thought into a millions years that his friend and rival Mark Sloan , had been crushing on him for all this time . Out of the sudden , Doctor Shepard pager had gone wild , making the young , hot doctor to jolt in surprise. He quickly check on who was paging him and for his surprise, the one was Meredith Grey .

Dr Shepard sighed, closing his eyes. He had finally remember how he let the poor girl behind when he received a call about Mark accident . He can remember himself sprinting out from the hospital just to see the ambulance, who was carrying Mark just arriving at the same hospital . Everything else is a blur , It was like when he had finished to read the letter into his hands, he had come back from his day-dream . Rising-up ,his foot gently hit a box that was seating close by the bed.

Piece by piece , everything was coming back to him at every step he took to the door . He remember running around the corridors beside Mark , who stood unconscious on a trail . He remember been stopped by the chief , saying that he cannot enter the operation because he looks to shaken-up to perform . Fury , anger, confusion . All of this he remember feeling as he run pass Meredith once again , running out from the hospital still into his doctor attire. His mind simply denied him any ration . He recall to be hearing Meredith's voice shouting:

" DEREK! WHERE ARE YOU GOING ?! " But he had pay no attention to the one who was officially his girlfriend. His body was acting onto his own and when he had finally regained control over his body once again , he had found himself in Mark's bedroom , with tears running down from his eyes and lingering down onto his cheeks. Derek released a soft sight from his troth as he gently picked the box which lay forgotten onto the floor. He remember to be founding the box on the floor as well , it was opened and curiosity was the one who forced him to look of what is inside.

For his surprise it was filled with letters ,letters for him but which were never supposed to reach him in the end . Letters of love from his friend Mark Sloan to him !


	2. Chapter 2 - ' I love you '

**_Summary: _**Letters meant for him but which he didn't receive in time. All wrapped with a ribbon and put away into a box. Letters who were never meant to be send . All of them Derek Shepard founds , when his best friend Mark Sloan is caught into a accident .

* * *

It was 7 into the morning when Derek was walking aimlessly on alleys . With the box of letters into his hands, Dr . Derek Shepard made his way out from his friend apartment and took the slower , more larger way to the hospital. He needs time to think about all this ! He needs the time to put the pieces together and see of why he had been acting so strangely just hours ago . He needed to know , what's with this pain inside his chest at the thought of Mark onto a hospital bed ? Why is he afraid at the thought of not seeing Mark playful grin day by day at the hospital ?

Can he imagine a day without him into his life ?! _Can he imagine a life with Mark Sloan ?! _Cursing under his breath softly at his own stupidity for not going out with Mark when he had asked him . He was supposed to take the night shift in Meredith's place so she can go home and relax but he had declined Mark's offer to go with him . Maybe ... Maybe if he had gone with him ,he would had somehow stopped the accident .

* * *

_" **Oh come on , Derek! Just a night , that's all I am asking from you! **"_

_Mark Sloan whined , folding his hands together in a prayer , a prayer for his long time friend Derek Shepard to accompany him into a club tonight , which was technically his free day. Derek closed his eyes, leaning onto his leather chair as he had gives a second thought to the idea to take Meredith's switch . His girlfriend really needed a break but so did him , he really did needed a break out from all this chaos at the hospital. __  
_

_" **Mark ,I cannot come with you . I need to take Meredith's swift so she can go home and take a break . **" He said, trying to convince himself that this was the best thing to do . Mark arched a eyebrow then blinks twice, leaning onto the table , his face coming closer to Derek's as the smugly grin that the famous hot-shot doctor of the Seattle Grace Hospital always wore. " **And you don't deserve a break ?! **" Mark asked, arching a eyebrow as something snapped inside Derek . The strange feeling of warm, maybe because he was ill but he knew surely that his face as red as a tomato. " **Still, she deserves a break more than I do ! **" He tried to complain , gulping slightly as Mark's hot breathe was tickling his face ,giving him goosebumps all over his back . Hearing his friend huff in complain , Derek couldn't contain a small chuckle to escape his troth . Mark can be so cute sometimes , way cuter for his own good . " **Don't come to me complaining when you would faint or get wrinkles all over your pretty face, . **" Mark taunting, playful voice ringed as Derek opened one eye to look up at Mark ,who was grinning from ear to ear. " **Thank you but no thank you! I would not let you do a surgery on me , even if my life was in danger , Mr. Hot shot doctor! **" He retorted, grinning as Mark faked a sad face . _

_" **I hate you ,you know this! **" He complained, huffing as he crossed his arms over his chest . Derek grinned from ear to ear, knowing that Mark is onto one of his playful moods once again . " **I love you too , Mark! **" He retorted, the words said into a playful game ,still he had caught Mark jolting up into surprise at his words , a surprised which he didn't understood right into that moment . _

* * *

" _Only If I would had understood this from the begin . All those silent messages he had been letting for me to pick-up all this time . _" Derek mumbled, angry on the world but mostly angry on himself for been so stupid and not understanding the pain through which Mark had gone all this time . Finally, studying his surroundings he found himself at the entrance of ' Seattle Grace ' hospital . Taking a deep breath , he walked inside , ready to clarify some things .


End file.
